


The Anchor That You Can't Leave Behind

by Smoking_breath



Series: Canon-compliant AniDala one-shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Homesickness, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoking_breath/pseuds/Smoking_breath
Summary: На звездолёте королевы по дороге на Набу Энакин и Падме скучают по своим матерям, а Оби-Ван не понимает, почему.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Canon-compliant AniDala one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132373





	The Anchor That You Can't Leave Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Anchor That You Can't Leave Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642667) by [Redrikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki). 



> От автора: Написано на hurt/comfort bingo по заявке «тоска по дому» и анонимную заявку на tumblr с просьбой написать об Энакине и Падме, которые внезапно осознают, что Оби-Ван не совсем понимает, что такое семья в своём классическом определении.  
> Название взято из песни «Oh Mama No» Виены Тенг.

Все были слишком заняты планированием военных действий, чтобы сразу заметить, как Энакин тихонько ушёл из общей каюты и отправился самостоятельно исследовать яхту королевы. Разумеется, это был самый красивый звездолёт, который он когда-либо видел, даже лучше, чем баржа удовольствий Хатта. Переходы блестели, а в пассажирских каютах стояли мягкие кровати с большими мягкими подушками. Кроме заменённого гипердвигателя, который он выиграл у Ватто, все остальные детали были самые качественные и новые только с завода. От всего этого Энакин должен был быть в восторге, но сейчас ему было невыносимо здесь находиться. Этот холодный красивый корабль забрал его у мамы, и он про себя жалел, что вообще поднялся на борт.

Ему было нечего делать и не с кем поговорить, и с каждой минутой бесцельных блужданий Энакину становилось всё жальче и жальче себя. Когда он забрёл в пустой камбуз, то уже старался сдержать слезы. Одеяло, которое ему на днях дала Падме, лежало там же, где он его оставил, и Энакин укутался в него. Это было несправедливо. Каждый на этом дурацком корабле возвращался домой, а Энакин больше не знал, где теперь его дом. Квай-Гон сказал, что Храм будет его домом, но джедаи не хотели, чтобы он там жил. Он готов был поспорить, что Ватто и мама всё ещё хотели, чтобы он вернулся, но у него не было возможности вернуться на Татуин. Энакин никогда не думал, что будет по нему скучать. Быть рабом было ужасно, но на Татуине у него были мама и друзья, он знал, где его постель, знал, что ему нужно делать каждый день. Слёзы потекли у Энакина по щекам. Он не знал что ему делать, и у него больше ничего не было своего.

Он не должен плакать. Рабам этого делать не положено, и как подозревал Энакин, джедаям тоже. Он велел себе перестать, говорил, что он попусту расходует воду, но от этого только расплакался сильнее. Из носа у него побежали сопли. Энакин думал про себя, что теперь он самый грязное и чумазое существо на всём этом красивом и суперсовременном корабле. Он зарылся под одеяло, чтобы скрыть свой стыд.

Дверь в камбуз скользнула в сторону, и Энакин замер на полувсхлипе. Шаги направились в сторону раковины. Включился на минуту кран, затем его выключили. Вошедший встал у раковины и начал пить, а Энакин всё это время пытался не дышать. У него уже начало болеть в груди от того, что он долго задерживал дыхание, а дверь снова открылась.

— Компаньонка, — произнёс Оби-Ван.

— Падаван, — отозвалась Падме.

Энакин больше не мог не дышать и сделал такой резкий вдох, что ему ткань одеяла попало в рот. Закашлявшись, он попытался сбросить с себя это дурацкую штуку. Наконец он освободился и увидел, что эти двое уставились на него с одинаковым удивлением на лицах. У Энакина загорелись щёки. Надо было ему и дальше сидеть тихо и незаметно.

— Эни! — Падме отбросила чашку и, подбежав к нему, опустилась перед ним на колени:  
— С тобой всё хорошо?

— Прости, — ответил Энакин. Он вытер нос рукавом и начал стирать предательские дорожки слёз на щеках.

Падме остановила его руку лёгким прикосновением и сказала:  
— Не извиняйся. Это нормально скучать по маме. Все скучают.

— Я нет, — сухо заметил Оби-Ван, сделав глоток кафа из чашки.

Если бы взглядом можно было убить, то Падме уже умертвила бы его. Но, похоже, джедаи были храбрее, чем многие другие, потому что Оби-Ван выглядел скорее позабавленным, чем расстроенным. Убедившись, что её гневный взгляд не возымел эффекта, Падме снова обернулась к Энакину:  
— Падаван Кеноби, может быть, и не скучает по маме, но я по своей очень скучаю.

Энакин поражённо распахнул глаза:  
—Ты?

Падме грустно кивнула и ответила:  
— Она на Набу с моими папой и сестрой. Люди умирают, и я... — Она резко замолчала от того, что у неё перехватило дыхание. Падме крепко зажмурилась и крепко прижала к губам сжатую в кулак ладонь, пытаясь сдержать слёзы. — Я даже не знаю, живы ли они, — договорила она сдавленным шёпотом.

Видеть её такой грустной было больно.  
— Я уверен, что они живы, — сказал Энакин. Конечно, он этого не знал, но чувствовал, что это правда, как с ним уже иногда бывало раньше. Может быть это и была та самая Сила. — Квай-Гон говорит, что восприятие определяет реальность. Если ты веришь, что королева спасёт твою семью, это значит, что она должна победить. Это так же, как я знал, что выиграю гонки.

— Ты прав, Энакин. — Падме выпрямилась, стряхивая с себя печаль, словно песок с плаща. — Спасибо. — В её глазах горела такая стальная уверенность, что казалось, она могла бы в одиночку победить армию. — Мы освободим мою планету и я спасу свою семью. — Она отрывисто кивнула, и Энакин кивнул в ответ.

Оби-Ван тем временем, продолжал пить свой каф и наблюдал за ними с выражением лёгкого удивления.  
— Почему ты не скучаешь по своей маме?

— Зачем это мне? — пожал плечами молодой джедай. — Она ведь не кто-то такой уж особенный.

Падме поражённо вздохнула:  
— Как ужасно так говорить! Как ты можешь быть таким бесчувственным?

Оби-Ван сморгнул, явно сбитый с толку её реакцией:  
— Я не хочу таким показаться, — сказал он, — просто, всё дело в том..., — он сбился, собираясь с мыслями. — Я попал в Храм в раннем детстве. Моя мать может быть добрым, прекрасным человеком, но я её совсем не знаю. Орден — моя настоящая семья.

Падме кивнула, удовлетворённая его ответом, но Энакина он совсем не успокоил. Семья это тёплое и безопасное место в холодной ночной пустыне. Это голос, который вырвет тебя из кошмара, и руки, которые обнимут тебя, когда ты плачешь. Он не мог представить, чтобы тот противный Йода когда-нибудь делал что-то подобное.

— О! — Энакин выпрямился, когда эта мысль пришла ему в голову. Может быть, не все джедаи были такие. Все другие в Совете тоже были немного холодные и страшные, но они не были такие же вредные. Может быть, они просто стеснялись новых людей. Может быть, когда они его хорошо узнают, то станут добры к нему. — А другие джедаи обнимают тебя? — спросил Энакин с надеждой в голосе.

Оби-Ван сузил глаза, словно Энакин сказал что-то оскорбительное.  
— Джедаям, — сказал он холодно, — не нужны объятия. — С этими словами он, полный собственной важности, развернулся и ушёл, взмахнув полами традиционных одеяний. 

Энакин зарылся поглубже под одеяло:  
— Я думаю, что больше ему не нравлюсь, — сказал он тихо. Конечно, другие его и раньше задирали и обижали, но в отношении к нему Оби-Вана было что-то такое, отчего он чувствовал себя глупым и маленьким. Наверное, потому что до того, как они прилетели на Корусант и встретились с Советом, Оби-Ван был так добр к нему. Энакин не знал, они всё испортили или он сам.

— Ерунда, — сказала Падме. — Я уверена, что он просто нервничает.

— Я не знаю, — Энакин покачал головой. — Я не думаю, что джедаи вообще нервничают. — В конце концов, волнение был своего рода страх, а страх вёл к Тёмной стороне. А это, — в этом Энакин был более чем уверен, — наверняка было плохо.

— Ну, я нервничаю и переживаю, — сказала Падме. — И, — добавила она, скосив глаза на Энакина, — _я_ бы хотела, чтобы меня кто-нибудь обнял.

— Окей, — ответил Энакин и обнял её. Он обнял её так крепко, как только смог, и надеялся, что это помогло. Ему от этого точно стало лучше.


End file.
